Prejuicio
by Cataki09
Summary: UA A William no le agradaba Grell. Decía que el pelirrojo significaba un daño terrible a la sociedad pulcra a la que él pertenecía. No obstante, una muestra de las desgracias por las que corría el contrario, le harían ver posiblemente de qué trataba todo.


**_Prejuicio_**

* * *

No le gustaba Grell Sutcliff.

No le gustaba Grell Sutciff por dos cosas: La primera, era que siempre lo asechaba, cómo si fuera un cazador hambriento; se sentaba a unos pocos asientos lejos de él en la cafetería, y debía pausar su alimentación, debido a que podía sentir la incomodidad cernirse sobre sus hombros, cual halcón dispuesto a pelear por el roedor; el ocioso pelirrojo le observaba de una manera tan seguida, que no podía darse ni el lujo de digerir bien la comida. Todo era como un mal karma que se apoderaba de su sistema, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

La segunda sonaba más lógica, puesto que a veces se engañaba a sí mismo, dándose a la razón de que sus ideas le llevaban a pensar, que un compañero suyo de la escuela, simplemente le acosaba sin un detonante previo. Después de todo, no se conocían. Y por ello, prefería referirse al pelirrojo , con la última opción que poseía. Y es que siempre que se asomaba por la ventana —con su mala suerte de tenerle como vecino de al frente— Podía ver al juvenil pasearse por medio de la calle que separaba ambas casas, con su ropa hecha añicos; el cabello revuelto, el maquillaje regado. ¡Y un hombre utilizando productos de belleza! en definitiva, a veces deseaba hacer una lista. Después de todo, los males que acarreaba ese sujeto problema, parecían querer prenderse de él, si por algún motivo llegaba a prestarle atención.

Por eso, y por el hecho de que resultaba ser todo un rebelde en potencia, no le gustaba para nada Grell Sutcliff.

En las noches siempre hacía deberes. Con una botella de vidrio de CocaCola, y sus libros pesados, se hacía junto al escritorio, que quedaba cernido contra la ventana. Desde tenía un par de beneficios: cómo el aire fresco que se colaba, y le removía el cabello oscuro; también estaba la vista, que no era nada fuera de lo común, pero poseía cierto encanto, si se observaba desde sus orbes verdes, con una rara combinación con amarillo. Después de todo, jamás salía de casa, ni se removía entre los círculos sociales de su escuela; tampoco se desvivía por beber licor a escondidas, justo detrás del cinema de vehículos; allí todos los adolescentes se escabullían, obviando su desprecio por toda ley posible. Fumaban, bebían, y hacían cosas que de seguro estaban mal en toda razón posible, y que él repudiaba a todo dar. Tranquilo, sensato, y nada de exquisito, así era él. Por tal motivo, regocijarse con la visión calma de un vecindario silencioso, era lo más reconfortante posible.

Salvo que en toda regla, siempre debe haber un problema. En su caso, todo apuntaba al desastre social que significaba Grell Sutcliff. Al momento de despegar la mirada a su ensayo, redactando una opinión acerca de la elección de John F. Kennedy— Observó la misma escena de siempre: Un escuálido muchacho de cabellos largos, apenas logrando contener el equilibrio; tambaleando a mitad de la calle, con su ropa arrugada, rota, sucia; y una botella de cerveza vacía en su mano. Y en definitiva, aquel paisaje le disgustó de la forma, que se vio obligado a soltar un gruñido audible. Se levantó del asiento, para después inclinarse contra el vidrio. Cerró la ventana, y prosiguió con la cortina. Tantos escándalos en un mismo tiempo le incomodaban de una forma terrible.

A las diez terminó todos los deberes. Cerró los libros, y guardó los lápices; también desechó la botella de soda, y finalizó con una simple limpieza de sus lentes, puliendo el vidrio con un extremo de su chaleco de color azul. Después, tomó su tiempo para recordar que todo el escándalo había pasado, y que abrir la ventana no sería un problema. Al correr las cortinas, notó la quietud del vecindario, con sus casas de dos plantas bien estructuradas, y los patios podados. Los suburbios en su alto nivel, y la denominación de la sociedad correcta en la que hacía parte. Y en cierto modo, podía sentirse cómodo con ello.

Se tomó un momento para observar la casa paralela a la suya: Las ventanas eran sucias, y la fachada se encontraba sucia; el jardín delantero traía una grama de meses, y no quería tomarse la molestia de imaginarse el trasero. Todo parecía de cabeza en la vida de sus vecinos, ¡hasta se imaginó la apariencia de todos! aunque sólo podía tomar cómo referencia al pelirrojo. Jamás en su vida había visto a los padres, o si quiera a alguna otra persona relacionada.

En ese preciso instante, todo se volvió turbio de nuevo. Las ventanas sucias —Visibles desde su distancia— Se abrieron. Sintió deseos extraños de inclinarse, cómo si observar a la calle fuese un delito. Finalmente sólo dobló un poco las rodillas, además de encorvarse en demasía. Un interés poco natural terminó por invadir su cuerpo, llegándole a incomodar. Pero finalmente, su cerebro fue el que le impidió a sus piernas moverse. Se quedó para apreciar cómo el pelirrojo sacudía una especie de tapete, lanzando un par de colillas de cigarrillo a la primera planta, justo en donde se encontraba el césped mal cortado, con un par de flores blanquecinas creciendo sin cuidado.

Frunció el ceño, cómo si aquellas acciones fueran desaprobadas de inmediato por su persona. Continuó concentrado en aquel despreocupado ser, que continuaba limpiando el tapete rectangular, algunas veces golpeándolo con sus palmas. También podía observar el rostro de frustración que se marcaba, y quizá el malhumor que se fabricaba en él.

A veces, imaginaba lo que sería el resultado de la combinación de dos corrientes turbias, corriendo en el sentido contrario. El efecto sin duda sería algo caótico, pero finalmente, obtendría la información que le sacaría de dudas. Quizá aquella respuesta le llegó a la mente, cuando todo su cuerpo se paralizó de inmediato. Una corriente fría bajó sin cuidado desde su nuca, hasta más allá de la espalda baja, terminando en un temblor a sus piernas. Él quiso despegar la mirada, pero fue imposible, fue en definitiva, una sensación peligrosa.

Él el miraba, en medio de la sorpresa, y quizá emoción. William quería retirarse de la ventana, y olvidar que todo sucedía. Posó su mano sobre el escritorio, que le impedía llegar de lleno hasta el marco de la ventana, y frunció el ceño al notar que el contrario tampoco traía en mente despegarse. Dos miradas que se detallaban desde lejos, chocando con violencia en medio de la noche.

Con el sonido de los grillos, metido en su cama, y orgulloso de haber cerrado la ventana a tiempo, se cuestionó sobre un par de cosas.

Hundió la cabeza sobre la almohada, y entrelazó sus manos, encima de su estómago, cubierto por una sábana gruesa. Pensó, y pensó, pero resultó que pensar era algo realmente absurdo; en especial cuando las respuestas lo asustaban.

Esa mirada, esa sensación, ese choque eléctrico. Todo resultó ser algo realmente extraño, y a la vez curioso. Quería saber qué hacía ese condenado, y por qué no ordenaba el jardín, en vez de ensuciarlo con ceniza. Ansiaba insultarlo por profanar la apariencia del vecindario, con la apariencia deplorable de su casa, y sobre todo, además del punto más importante: Le carcomía la duda por saber, qué demonios hacía en las tardes, para llegar con aquella imagen.

Aunque se quemaría un millar de años, para que él obtuviera de forma tan fácil aquella información.

II

Los hombres eran complicados. ¡Y bueno! él era uno también. Pero veía el mundo de una manera realmente enternecedora, que podía pasar a ser una visión deplorable: Todos buscaban algo, y el que no lo hiciera, tendría su punto débil en algún lado. Era por ello que siempre observaba a William T. Spears. Tan estúpido, además de ser un poco extraño a los ojos de todo el mundo. Él lo era más, pero por lo menos lograba obtener sus necesidades de quien fuese el desafortunado de ser su objetivo. Y no obstante, siempre continuaba con aquella roca incómoda atorada en su camino: El joven de cabellos azabache, tenía algo que le interesaba.

Las luces de la cafetería hacían contraste con la apariencia de aquel sujeto hermoso. Él siempre se sentaba sólo, a beber un poco de café, y comer chips. Grell se sentaba a unos pocos asientos, con la palma sujetando su mejilla, y el amor resonándole en cada rincón del cuerpo. Y era como la atracción a una pintura. Aquella obsesión por las curvas, por el contraste, por el color; por las sombras, por todo y todo quería de esa obra maestra, que utilizaba lentes, y los limpiaba de forma sosa. Y aunque parecía ser una escultura sencilla, él se moría por descubrirlo.

A la salida siempre observaba a William abandonar por la calle. De allí al vecindario que compartían, se desenvolvían los kilómetros; había que atravesar una buena cantidad de campos, que se deshacían en un horizonte sin final. Aunque el aroma a pasto húmedo siempre resultaba reconfortante. O bueno, eso había oír de muchas personas, puesto que siempre se las aprovechaba para ser llevado por cualquier buen sujeto de último año. En sus preferencias, estaba el Chevrolet Impala Coupé perteneciente a una de sus otras obras maestras.

Abordó el patio destinado a los vehículos, que resultó con el paso del tiempo, invadido de jóvenes despreocupados. Las cervezas sobre el capó, y algo de música en la radio. Nada que fuera ilegal, siempre y cuando, el director no se asomara para revisar el estado de su automóvil aparcado en la zona reservada para él.

Su mochila llevaba meses sin ser llenada de libros. Allí guardaba maquillaje, que se ponía luego de dar una última visita al baño. Con su atuendo no podía hacerse nada, puesto que los matones de chaquetas de cuero —Unos completos anticuados para él— Le tenían vigilado. Y sus advertencias habían sido claras: « Nada de bichos raros por aquí » Aunque a veces solía revelarse, y caminaba con todo el glamour que sólo él destilaba, en dirección a los compañeros de su querido Sebastián. Sin embargo, la tempestad que él arraigaba, se mantenía oculta bajo su camisa de algodón, decorada con tirantes.

— ¡Sebastián! —Saludó él con emoción. Levantó el brazo desde la distancia, y comenzó a caminar con velocidad aumentada. Ahora sus orbes verdes tenían una mirada exclusiva para su querida escultura azabache.

— ¡Pero miren quién llegó —Intervino Claude, uno de los miembros pertenecientes al clan. Este se encontraba sentado sobre el capó del auto, mientras señalaba con orgullo la limpieza hecha a los conductos de su preciosa máquina color azul metálico.

— Ya déjalo, Claude —Regañó el joven de cabellos oscuros, quien estaba probando el arranque de su vehículo. La máquina rojiza estaba descubierta, y el viento le movía uno que otro rizo.

— Si tu lo dices —Este fingió que todo estaba controlado, pero aquella sonrisa maliciosa, y la mirada cómplice que compartía con los demás sujetos, significaba otros peligros, que simplemente Grell no comprendía.

Sebastián jugueteó con la llave del vehículo, introducida en el contacto, y esbozó una sonrisa, incomprensible para los demás.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta del vehículo, para después meterse sin si quiera pedir permiso. Lanzó la mochila sin cuidado en el asiento trasero, y deseó con todos sus sentidos encestarle un beso en la mejilla al joven que se mantenía en el asiento del piloto. Sólo guardó la calma acomodando el retrovisor, y detallando la figura de los otros jóvenes, quienes alardeaban de lo bien mantenidas que eran sus máquinas.

— Así que ahora nos vamos sin modalidades —Murmuró Sebastián, en un reproche oculto. Decidió matar el tiempo cambiando las estaciones de radio, observando cómo la aguja marcaba la sintonización, al interior de una barra transparente. La melodía variaba entre música country, y algo de Sinatra.

La mirada del pelirrojo significó todo: Un poco de picardía, y algo de pasión se reflejaron en sus pupilas.

— Mi casa está tan lejos...

— Mi casa no queda por ese camino —Negó sin siquiera prestarle atención. Ese día lucía radiante, con una camisa azul de algodón metida entre sus caquis —. Tendrás que hacer paradas conmigo —Y dicho esto, observó a su izquierda, para toparse con la mirada misteriosa de Claude. Aunque el contacto no duró mucho —. Tampoco prometo nada. Deberías comenzar a utilizar el autobús, o caminar con ese rarito de Spears.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Y la sorpresa terminó por carcomerle.

— No desearía hacerlo, pero por alguna razón me detesta.

— Él tiene problemas, eso es todo.

Sebastián se hartó de no encontrar nada interesante, y decidió bajar el volumen desde la rueda. Deshizo la ansiedad buscando algún objeto al interior del compartimiento, justo debajo del radio.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?

Encontró la cajetilla de cigarrillos, a medio gastar, y sacó uno de allí. Al momento de ponerlo sobre sus labios, Grell tembló ante aquella escena arrolladora.

— Que si lo conoces —Pidió con violencia.

— Bueno, no, pero..

— Porque eso sería un desastre. ¡Serías más raro de lo que ya eres! —Soltó una carcajada, y los demás, atentos a la conversación del joven, hicieron lo mismo.

— ¡Ya cállate! —Él frunció el ceño, y se aplastó contra el asiento de cuero — ¡Y todos ustedes también! ¡Estúpidos!

El moreno ocultó su sonrisa victoriosa, para encender el cigarrillo.

— Comenzaremos parada —Anunció sin más.

— ¿A dónde iremos?

Pero la respuesta no fue recibida. El joven se irguió, y apoyó la espalda contra el asiento. También giró la llave, para sentir el motor rugir con vehemencia. Y antes de arrancar, sintió cómo Claude se lanzaba del techo del otro vehículo, y brincaba al interior del rojizo del azabache. Un golpe en el espaldar del pelirrojo, le alarmó que sería un viaje truncado.

Todos los demás ingresaron a sus vehículos, y también arrancaron.

El lugar dónde vivía era aburrido. Aburrido cómo un demonio. Prefería estar en la ópera infinidad de veces, a tener que pasar una y otra vez por las mismas calles aburridas. Observar la misma posición de los árboles a través del campo, o los viejos edificios, con las mismas personas aburridas, que le tachaban de ser un marginal. Aclarando que a veces le señalaban, mientras su cabello largo se revolcaba al pasar en el Chevrolet de Sebastián. Y él sólo podía soltar una sonrisa arrogante. Sus secretos y preferencias se mantenían a la luz del día, y se burlaba de todos esos ancianos que se escandalizaban por descubrir a dos jóvenes besarse a escondidas. Y si ellos supieran lo que él hacía...

Pasaron por el parque, que no constaba de más de dos locales abiertos: La heladería, y la tienda de tabaco. Lo demás estaba cerrado, y jamás los había visto abiertos al público. Un par de calles más, con la paz que sólo tenía ese apestoso pueblo, se encontraba la sala de cinema; con su estacionamiento amplio para los vehículos, y la infinidad de trampas que se hacía para impedir que el dependiente cobrara por cabeza. A él siempre le pareció maravilloso poseer un novio, que le invitara a beber soda, y observar los éxitos que se presenciaban en el proyector, a blanco y negro. Quizá un beso apasionado de amor, y la sensación de sentirse único. Después de todo, allí los jóvenes llevaban a sus parejas. Y a las demás, las conducían al pequeño campo que quedaba tras la pantalla gigante.

Por un momento se sintió glorioso al observar la entrada al estacionamiento, pero las esperanzas se acabaron al notar el giro brusco que dio Sebastián, para introducirse en el pasto por encima de la medida. Las llantas hacer contacto con la maleza, y demás ramas, provocó que los que se encontraban al interior se movieran un poco. El pelirrojo, hastiado, sólo se sostuvo de la puerta, para evitar el contacto.

— ¿Por qué no vemos una película? —Cuestionó furioso.

Escuchó cómo ambos jóvenes se rieron.

— Grell, no seas estúpido, tres amigos viendo películas... —Inquirió Claude.

— Pero nosotros no somos amigos, ¡diles Sebastián!

— ¿Y tú qué demonios estás hablando? —El azabache frunció el ceño —. Somos amigos —Sentenció sin gracia, y con sus mejillas rojizas, ante la intervención.

El vehículo frenó en seco, y todos amenazaron con irse hacia adelante. Todo el lugar aclamó la llegada de los tres, y levantaron las cervezas cómo señal. Había un puñado de hombres y mujeres, dispuestos a eludir la ley —Puesto que el proyector impedía que todo se viera— Y el bosque aledaño resultaba ser fiel testigo.

Claude aprovechó para abandonar a los jóvenes, brincando fuera del vehículo. Se perdió entre un grupo que rodeaba una fogata apagada.

— Odio este apestoso lugar —Refunfuñó desde su asiento —. Llévame a casa Sebastián, o demos un paseo.

— No molestes Grell —Fue lo único que atajó a decir, antes de sacar otro cigarrillo de la caja —. Y nada de esas malditas manías tuyas de decir secretos.

— No es un secreto, torpe.

— Si nadie habla, entonces es un secreto para mí.

— No será para siempre —Y quiso abrir la puerta para irse, pero en ese momento le tomaron de la pierna cubierta por su pantalón rojo oscuro.

Los dedos querían enterrarse en su piel, hasta hacerle querer gemir de dolor. Y tuvo que voltear a ver a Sebastián, quien poseía aquel semblante serio.

— Será así hasta que yo diga, ¿entendido?

Él rodó los ojos, furioso.

— Debí haberme ido en el auto de Soma —Se maldijo.

— No puedes ver a todos cómo medio de transporte. Sabes lo que sucede con esas cuestiones —Insinuó —. Todo el mundo quiere algo.

— Quizá no todos.

— Así no funciona el mundo, Sutcliff —Volvió a ponerse el cigarrillo en los labios, y lo encendió con su encendedor metálico. Después guardó ambos elementos sobre el contenedor del vehículo, y se dio a la tarea de fumar sin preocupación.

— El mundo funcionará cómo yo quiera.

— Suerte con ello —Y se burló sin compasión.

Grell amaba a Sebastián. Era un amor extraño, pero el sentimiento estaba allí. Adoraba cómo se veía, y le fascinaba la manera en la que él parecía controlar a las personas; eso, además de agregarle ese exquisito detalle de que era hermoso. Cabello hermoso, ojos hermosos. El problema estaba en que el sentimiento no fluía en ambos sentidos, provocándole en muchas ocasiones el desazón. Y en ese momento, parecía tener el corazón roto.

Salió del vehículo, y dio un portazo. En el camino pateó una botella de cerveza, y le importó poco que algunos le estuvieran observando. En efecto, adoraba que todos estuvieran prendidos a su figura.

Claude se acercó a Sebastián, quien aún seguía metido en su auto.

— ¿Y cuándo será? —Cuestionó impaciente.

— Deja que beba algo. Después le cobramos estos meses de transporte gratis.

— Se romperá su corazón —Bromeó con crueldad, y terminó por soltar una carcajada.

— Va siendo tiempo de poner las cosas en su lugar —Agregó.

— Y él no sabrá que roca le impactó.

— Ya vete, Claude —Ordenó el azabache, ahora incómodo por aquella presencia abrumadora.

III

Caminar en medio de la calle no resultaba mala idea. O a lo mejor sí, si aún poseía aquellos raspones en sus rodillas o codos. En cada paso, parecía que la agonía le invadía, y le obligaba a rendirse. Incluso pasó esa idea por su mente, al momento de detenerse frente aquella heladería que permanecía abierta hasta largas horas de la noche. Pero sabía que allí no le querían, y atravesó todo el lugar, hasta que se perdió por el camino terroso, en medio del campo. Y la noche era tan fresca, que sus pensamientos desviados desaparecieron. Olvidó todo, todo lo que le molestaba, todo lo que le hería. Su mente se borró en el momento que ingresó al vehículo de Sebastián, y cuando él le anunció que el transporte no sería gratis de nuevo. Y luego Claude se burló:

« —Dicen que las prostitutas no dan besos. Pero tú tendrás que darme uno. »

Las voces de los jóvenes sonaban cómo truenos, espantando a sus sentidos. Estaban en algún lado, entre la interestatal noventa y cinco, y el cinema al aire libre. Quizás en aquel bosque que se levantaba justo detrás de la pantalla gigante, en el que previamente estaban todos los demás jóvenes. Pero de aquella información no era del todo correcta, y después de entender, que en medio de la oscuridad, y la sensación a humedad, no habría escapatoria.

Mordió su labio inferior. Ya estaba llegando a su casa, y podía observar el vecindario calmo en el que siempre había odiado vivir. Trató de impulsar su cuerpo, llevado por algo más que la mísera esperanza de ocultar su humillación, y que alguien tuviera la intención de señalarle. Pero a veces era imposible reanudar el paso, deteniéndose por falta de aire, o porque simplemente le dolía el cuerpo. Y por un demonio, ardía cada centímetro de su piel, las heridas, su entre pierna, y más que todo, su corazón. Aún recordaba las manos fuertes de Sebastián, o la mirada de Claude, que no paraba de soltar aquella sonrisa pretenciosa, que terminaba en cierto aire de grandeza que quería poseer. Aún poseía las memorias de él arrastrándose por el pasto, o la manera en que su cuerpo era profanado, de una manera diferente a la que podía estar acostumbrado. Y no gritó, ni se quejó, ¿por qué? si ellos eran sus amigos.

Subió los cuatro escalones que le llevaban al porche de su casa. Se desplomó contra la puerta, y descansó

la frente sobre el roble de color azul oscuro. Gruñó envuelto en una furia inexplicable, y terminó por revolcar el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón ensuciado de tierra. Recordó que el azabache lanzó sus llaves al suelo en el que descansaba, justo antes de partir en su precioso Coupé. Aquella sonrisa había sido inolvidable, y las carcajadas que oyó a medida que se alejaban, le obligaron a inclinar la mirada. ¿Y qué demonios le sucedía? nada, nada podía experimentar.

Irrumpió al interior de su casa deshecha. Pateó la puerta, y cerró de forma violenta. Retiró sus zapatos embarrados, y después de desabrochar los tirantes, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Avanzó hasta un salón que se asomaba a la izquierda, y detalló que el desorden seguía igual; las botellas de cerveza tiradas sin cuidado, sobre lo que alguna vez fue la alfombra favorita de su madre. Ceniceros colmados de colillas de cigarrillo, y uno que otro empaque de frituras por allí abandonado. Resopló con un toque de frustración, debido a esa sensación de temor que pisaba sus talones en cada segundo: Y es que su madre no había vuelto, justo cuando le dijo que lo haría después de pensar en lo que haría con él. El pelirrojo subió las escaleras, a las que ya le faltaba un poco de mantenimiento, la madera rechinaba, y había un par de clavos —De reparaciones anteriores— expuestos entre el material. Y mientras recorría el pasillo oscuro, pensó en las veces que aquella mujer que le dio la vida, intentó internarlo en un sanatorio. Incluso pensaron en entregárselo al líder de la parroquia, para que le enseñara el camino, ¡pero ese ya estaba perdido! Y sólo quedaba ese pequeño pedazo de nada, prendiendo de un delicado hilo.

Al llegar a su puerta, se quitó la camisa. La dejó en el suelo, cómo toda la ropa de días, que se encontraba expuesta allí también. Y ni pensó en lanzarse a la cama, porque eso equivaldría a pensar nuevamente en lo sucedido. Claramente eso es lo que quería detener, el desangramiento de los sueños que tenía por delante, y los gritos agónicos de su alma, adolorida entre tantas decepciones.

Deslizó su armario, para revolcar entre la ropa que aún permanecía colgada: Su traje para la iglesia —Sin utilizar por meses— el uniforme de educación física, y uno que otro chaleco, comprados por su madre; y en el fondo, había una bata color azul cielo, que siempre había sido su preferida. Forró su cuerpo lastimado con la prenda, y después giró para verse en el espejo sobre su cajón de color blanco. Dio una vuelta, y finalizó con bajar sus pantalones. Ahora parecía una actriz, a punto de entrar a escena; con el cabello recogido, y los rastros de abundante maquillaje sobre sus labios, y en las pestañas. Aunque lastimosamente, su cascada carmesí estaba revuelta, entre la suciedad, y un par de hojas pequeñas que se enredaban entre los cabellos. Y el maquillaje ni hablar, porque todo estaba regado, cómo una coalición en el taller de un pintor. Pero nada se le podía hacer a ese percance.

Después de comer —Sobras de quién sabe cuando— se dedicó a beber un poco de CocaCola, sobre el sofá. Las ventanas y cortinas estaban cerradas, así que nadie podía verle en desgracia. Notó la cantidad de basura que le rodeaba, y las revistas de su madre arrugadas. Siempre deseó ser una modelo de las que tanto alababa la mujer Sutcliff, pero estaba lejos de conseguirlo. Sus sueños se deshacían en un salón, mientras él observaba las colillas de cigarrillos sobre la alfombra de su madre.

La alfombra de su madre.

Abrió los ojos de manera notable, y reaccionó a limpiarla. ¡Ella jamás le perdonaría si ensuciaba el único tesoro que le quedaba! Corrió con el material suave, con sus figuras abstractas, y al momento de llegar a su ventana, lo sacudió con violencia. Las colillas cayeron sin cuidado hacia la primera planta, ensuciando los restos de jardín. Estaba frustrado, estaba inquieto, y quizá, bastante alterado como se suponía. En medio del dolor de su cuerpo, y el alma, sólo podía centralizar sus esperanzas de ser querido, si protegía aquella alfombra. Pensaba que todo estaría bien, y que sus nervios descontrolados no valían la pena.

Pero en ese momento, observó hacia el horizonte. Sus ojos empañados pudieron lo que parecía ser un ensueño. Parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que notó todo con la nitidez que se merecía: Justo al frente, posado en la ventana de la planta superior, estaba él. Él y sólo él, juntando ambas miradas en un extraño trueque de respuestas. Y estaba seguro de que aquellos ojos verdosos, ocultos tras aquellos lentes cuadrados, poseían una concentración justa para su persona. Las piernas no le respondieron, y sus manos sujetaban vagamente el objeto preciado para la mujer. Pero ni siquiera en ese momento pensaba en amor materno, o en los jóvenes que empujaron su cuerpo con violencia. No, porque tenía toda la concentración para ese joven interesante, que se veía radiante con su chaleco de color azul.

Se apartó con prisa de la ventana, y dio a parar oculto entre el muro de su habitación. Soltó la alfombra, y un rastro de ceniza cayó al suelo de madera. Tomó aire un momento, recapitulando lo que sería el encontrón de su vida. El pecho se le inflaba como a un condenado, y el calor sobre sus mejillas podía explicarlo todo. Sentía vergüenza, y sólo eso. William le observó con su maquillaje regado, y cabello poco cuidado. Y quizá la primera impresión entre ambos resultó fatal. Daría lo que fuera por saber que pensaría el moreno en ese momento.

Separó el tronco de la pared, y asomó medio cuerpo por la ventana. Él ya no estaba, devolviéndole la frecuencia cardiaca a la normalidad. Suspiró un poco, y quiso comprender qué significaba aquella sensación preciosa, que le invadía de júbilo.

— Tú no puedes odiarme... por favor... no me odies.

CONTINUARÁ.

HOLAAAAA. En mi regreso a Fanfiction, quise escribir de esos UA que me encantan. Esta vez con la temática cliché que existe en todos los Fandoms, pero con el toque especial, de que lo hago al estilo antiguo. Espero que les haya gustado, lo que vendría siendo hasta ahora un poco de explicación de los personajes, y el WTF de sus vidas. Lo planeé para dos capítulos, y prometo que será así.

Quería también desearles un feliz año próspero ( No sé si ya lo hice antes) pero es mejor hacerlo, que pasar desapercibida.

Que tengan un buen día.


End file.
